Just a Haramaki
by Sketcher1994
Summary: They'd been arguing for over half an hour, and they were still no further forward. All Robin wanted to do was help him to sew his haramaki, but Zoro wouldn't even take it off. Zorobin one-shot for Zorobin Week Day 2: Fight and Make-Up


**AN: One Piece belongs to Eichiiro Oda!**

**Surprise! XD So, better late than never, right? Thought this up on my way to uni yesterday and typed it up this morning – hope you like it! ^_^ Zorobin forever! XD**

* * *

"Zoro-san, give it to me."

"It's fine, Woman! It's been through worse than this – I don't need you near it!"

"Don't you trust me, Zoro-san?"

"Of course I trust you – it just doesn't need fixed!"

"It's starting to fall apart after your last battle, and if it is not fixed, then you won't be able to wear it anymore – you'll have to get a new one."

"I told you it's fine! I don't need you to sew my haramaki!" Zoro yelled at Robin, folding his arms in front of his chest.

They'd been arguing – well, Zoro had been being protective of his haramaki while Robin warned him it needed fixed before it became unrepairable – for over half an hour, and they were still no further forward. All Robin wanted to do was help him to sew his haramaki, but Zoro wouldn't even take it off. It was ripped in several places after their last battle and badly needed sewn, and not for the first time.

"We both know you had to turn it inside out last time you sewed it when it was this bad. Please just let me sew it for you – I won't charge you like Nami-san would. Let me do this for you, Zoro-san." Robin replied calmly, trying not to get angry with him for shouting at her when she only wanted to help him – why was he being so difficult?

"No." Zoro stated, turning to look away from her – why was she so determined?! "And I can't remember sewing being in your list of specialties anyway."

"There are a lot of things I can do, Zoro-san, but if you're so determined at least let me ask one of the Tontattas? Surely you'll let them sew it? You're Zolando, one of their heroes, they'll happily fix it for you, I'm sure." Robin suggested, trying not to feel hurt at Zoro's lack of belief in her – she had thought he'd had more faith in her than that.

"There's even less chance of that!" Zoro exclaimed, turning to glare at her again.

"Fine, Zoro-san. We both know that you are going to try to fix it as soon as everyone goes to bed – I just thought I would help you. If you have so little faith in me, I shall leave you to be alone in here." Robin replied, turning to walk towards the hatch, not looking back over her shoulder.

"Good!" Zoro yelled at her as she left him alone in the crow's nest.

Robin listened quietly from her room, her ear in the bathroom as she waited patiently for Zoro to start his shower to get cleaned up after their earlier battle. She heard the water splashing off of his body and made a hand containing an eye appear in the bathroom, searching for the haramaki. She was going to fix it whether he liked it or not. She spotted it on top of his neatly folded clothes on a chair far from the falling water. She quickly grabbed it with another hand and quickly passed it between hands until it was out of the bathroom.

Robin casually walked out of her bedroom and waked in the direction of the bathroom to collect the haramaki lying outside the door awaiting her. She had to be quick before he noticed it was gone. She wasn't happy with him for his earlier outbursts, but he was still Zoro, and she wasn't going to let something he'd tried so hard to look after fall apart when she could fix it. She just wouldn't sit next to him for a while. He had to learn that she was there to help him as he was there to help her, and that just shouting at her was not acceptable. They were supposed to help each other, and she would not let his childish behaviour over his haramaki pass.

She walked back to her room looking for her sewing kit. She settled on the bed and threaded her needles, the haramaki lying across her lap. She looked down at it, picking it up with more hands, turning it over as she tried to decide where to start, hearing a strange noise as she did. She moved it around again, once again hearing a crinkling sound. Robin looked at the roughly sewn side of the haramaki, quickly finding an old tear that hadn't been sewn up properly. She slid a hand inside and felt around for anything that could make a crinkling sound, her hand only coming into contact with one item.

"ROBIN!"

She sighed and pulled her hand out of his haramaki, bringing the item with it, quickly realising it was something paper as she slipped it into her dress just as Zoro burst into the room, a murderous look on his face as he appeared in through her door, looking strangely naked without his ever present haramaki. Robin stared back at him coldly. Two could play at this game. Robin stood up and handed it to him. If he wanted to be like that then she'd just wait until he next took it off. In fact, if he decided to be mature about it, she'd even replace the old stitching he'd done to repair it.

"I just want to help, Zoro-san." She told him coldly, glaring back at him.

"I'll fix it myself."

Robin sat back down on the edge of her bed after watching Zoro storm out. Why didn't her trust her? She'd thought they were passed all that? She'd thought they had been for years, but he wouldn't even let her touch his haramaki. Why was he being so protective over it? Didn't he know how much it hurt when he did things like that? She didn't want him to go back to the old days. How could he? What had she done to him? She'd thought things had been going well between them, but obviously she'd been wrong.

A tear rolled down Robin's cheek, catching her by surprise. She wiped it away, glad no-one had seen it, still wondering where it had come from. It was his haramaki. He never let anyone touch it, or his katanas. She shouldn't be trying to force him to let her sew it. She'd just wanted to help, but obviously they just weren't as close as she'd thought. Zoro obviously wasn't ready to let her in yet.

Robin took the piece of paper out of the top of her dress, wondering what had been on it. She turned it over in her hand, determining the folded up piece of paper to have no writing on it to say what it was. She carefully unfolded it, remembering how to fold it back to how it was. A sketch of Zoro's head as he slept, no scar over his eye, presented itself as she unfolded another bit, followed by the rest of his body with the next fold. She smiled sadly, realising it was one of Usoppe's sketches of the crew.

She went to lay it on the bed, deciding he must have just been handed it by Usoppe and shoved it in his haramaki to be forgotten about. She glance back at it and sighed. She only had one fold left to undo, she may as well admire the sketch for what it was. She picked it back up and unfolded the last crease, her eyes falling on the rest of the picture, her lips smiling as another tear rolled down her cheek.

He'd just shoved a picture of them into his haramaki to be forgotten about. It was a wonderful picture, making her smile, but the realisation of Zoro's actions that made her cry. She'd thought he'd felt the same way. She'd thought he'd at least enjoyed spending time with her, but after how he'd treated such an adorable picture, she wasn't so sure.

Her eyes studied the happy scene between her and Chopper, the two of them playing a game of snakes and ladders as they sat on the lawn deck, Zoro behind them to her right. She moved to run her finger down the side of Zoro's face before laughing. She knew why he was being protective of his haramaki. She knew why he was hiding the sketch. He wasn't just sleeping.

He was watching them.

With a smile at the edges of his lips.

Usoppe had caught him watching her and Chopper as they'd played a game with a smile on his face. Robin could see Zoro's slightly opened eye looking at them in the sketch. He'd been watching them, and now she knew the truth. She could see it in front of her, and judging by the sketch in her hands, she had a witness. She couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed he must have been. She could certainly understand why he'd hide it.

Robin heard a knock on her door and folded the sketch back up, placing it back into the top of her dress. She wiped her previous tear from her cheek and called for the person to come in, a smile on her face as she sat ready to greet her visitor. She waited for a moment in silence before calling a second time, wondering why they hadn't just walked in.

The door opened slowly, revealing Zoro standing awkwardly on the other side. She smiled at him as he stepped forward to lean in her doorway, not looking at her. She watched as he raised his hand, the green haramaki gripped gently in it before being thrown carefully into her lap. She looked down at it, realising it still needed sewn before looking back up at Zoro, awaiting an explanation.

"I know you found it," Zoro started, still looking away from her, "there's no point in trying to hide it now, is there?"

"It was a very nice sketch, Zoro-san. We should maybe find a nice frame for it next time we're near a shop," she replied, smiling at him.

"What?! W-We d-don't need to do that!" Zoro exclaimed pushing himself off the doorway flustered, turning to face her with a beautiful glowing line across his nose and cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears, making Robin giggle at him for being adorable.

Robin place the haramaki to the side and stood up to walk toward him, smiling at him as she watched him get increasingly fidgety, clearly wondering what she was going to say. She stopped a few inches from him, looking directly into his eyes as she pulled the sketch out of her dress, unfolding it again. She glanced back down at it, smiling as she did so. She looked back at Zoro, seeing a happy smirk on his face as he looked down at the sketch, not aware that Robin was looking at him.

Robin placed the sketch on the table next to the door before wrapping her arms around Zoro's neck, her lips meeting his gently. She pulled back slightly and looked at his crimson face as he stared at her in surprise. She giggled and kissed him again before stepping back, taking her arms from his neck. She picked up the sketch again and walked over to her bookcase, glancing back at him as she placed it on one of the shelves.

"I like our little family too, Zoro-san."

She watched as Zoro crossed the room towards her, a determined look in his eyes and a smirk across his lips. She felt his arms slip around her waist and turned around in his arms. She lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes. She felt his nose brush against hers before his lips met with hers, kissing her sweetly. Robin wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulling him closer before she felt him pull back slightly, Robin opening her eyes to look back at him.

"I _love_ our little family, Robin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and you're enjoying Zorobin Week! XD**


End file.
